fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Star Planets
Kirby and the Star Planets (in Japan known as Kirby of the Stars: Heaven Rush/ 星のカービィ：ヘブンラッシュ and in Europe known as Kirby's Fun Pak 2) is a 2D action platformer Kirby game created by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was released worldwide on June 16, 2019. It was developed by Nintendo, HAL. Labortory. STORY *Here is the link to a highly detailed version of the ENTIRE "canon" Story. OPENING One day on Planet Popstar, Kirby and Bandana Dee were having a simple Picnic out next to Kirby's improved house. However, Ribbon flew towards them and started crying. Not knowing why, Kirby walked up and looked at her with his head tilted. Ribbon said that the a lone Dark Matter attacked here and others on her planet, Ripple Star (however in game it first shows her and other fairies being chased by a black orb with a heart in the background). However, before she could say anything else a Dark Matter rammed Bandana Dee and started floating away. Kirby, being the hero he is, runs and tries to jump on it. Which proves unsuccessful. After that, the Dark Matter drills into the ground with a drill instead of an eye. Once it escapes, Ribbon says she got a call from the Fairy Queen about a BIG threat coming from Gamble Galaxy, worrying about the fates of the galaxies near it (this shown by the Fairy Queen holding a phone, with a black speech bubble being next the the queen showing a white and purple orb with a black eye coming out of gamble galaxy, with other galaxies around it). Then she explains that Kirby, Bandana Dee and her track down the threats and should get 9 legendary weapons from Popstar and the surrounding planets, including Ripple Star (this is shown by a cardboard Kirby, Ribbon and Waddle Dee standing on what seems like gold and weapons, with the Darkness around them poofing away). The camera zooms to Kirby, with him agrees to it with his belly thing from Kirby 64 and Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Then the camera zooms in on Ribbon's face, with going from sad to smiling. Then the camera focuses on Bandana, who agrees to it with a simple and while holding up his spear. Then the screen turns white. After the white fades, you can see Kirby and Bandana Dee running and Ribbon flying into the sunset. After that, the opening ends. BAD ENDING GOOD ENDING VISUALS, GAMEPLAY AND MORE This game's visuals are combination of that of Kirby Super Star Ultra and The Kirby Advance series (K:NiD , KatAM and K:SS), the charater sprites and foreground being KSSU styed and the backgrounds being styled of Kirby advance. The cutscenes are also KTD styled except being Switch quality, although the Ending cutscene is KSA styled. The gameplay is styled off KSSU, with multiple attacks for ALL charaters, Copy abilities (Yes, even Sleep and Light!) and Mixed Abilities. The music is modeled after KSSU. CHARATERS These are the good charaters in the story down below. PLAYABLE CHARATERS PicsArt 01-14-02.03.00.png|Player 1's character of the stars, Kirby! PicsArt 01-14-02.37.42.png|Player 3's main Dee, Bandana Waddle Dee. PicsArt_01-14-04.48.46.png|Meta Knight is the 4th player in Star Planets. PicsArt_01-14-06.02.03.png|Ribbon is a optional character for players 2-4. KIRBY Kirby is of course player 1's charater in Kirby and the Star Planets. He can inhale and get copy Abilities. Along with this average fact, he also has the bubble Mechanic (from Kirby Squeak Squad) and Combo abilities. Both the Kirby 64 and Kirby Squeak Squad formula being present for the Combo Abilities. He can Also create a helper like in Kirby Star Allies except he can only create one. OTHER The 2nd player can play as the enemy charater player one makes friends with. BANDANA WADDLE DEE He is player 3's main dee. He uses his ever so iconic spear as his main weapon. But he can also use his Parasol from Kirby Battle Royal. Along with that he can pick up and throw enemy's like the characters in Super Mario bros. 2. That means you can stand on enemys instead of getting damaged, this is the same for bosses. META KNIGHT Meta Knight is player 4's charater for Kirby and the Star Planets. Unlike the other charaters, he is unlocked. He will be unlocked by beating him as the boss in world 1. His Gameplay is the same as all games that he was playable in the modern time, mainly Meta Knightmare Returns. RIBBON Ribbon is optional substitute for any of the charaters except Kirby. However Ribbon will be used as player 4 before you beat Meta Knight. Ribbon isn't able to walk or run due to her always flying during gameplay. Ribbon controls like Archer Kirby and Cupid/ Angel Kirby. OTHER CHARATERS There are other charaters that exist in the story aside from playable charaters. For the main page, go here. 1529916104717.png|Reporter Dee from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529915374846.png|Recorder Dee from Kirby and the Star Planets ''' '''Reporter Dee Reporter Dee is a Female Waddle Dee charater that appears in Kirby and the Star Planets. She is a freindly Female Waddle Dee who is the cousin to Bandana Waddle Dee. She is a very loyal friend to her companion/ Best Friend, Recorder Waddle Dee. She works as a Reporter (obviously) for Popstar's News Channel. In game, she will hide somewhere between the Forground and the background, talking to a enemy charater. After you beat the game, you can play a Kirby Avalanche-styed mini game. Recorder Dee '''Recorder Dee is a Male Golden Waddle Dee that appears in Kirby and the Star Planets. He is a "grumpy" Dee, although in reality a wimpy Waddle Dee. He however is very nice to Reporter Dee because he has had a crush on her since the 5th grade. He works as (guess this!) a Camera Dee for Popstar's News Channel. In game, he'll appear along side Reporter Dee recording the situation. After you beat the game, you can play a Crane Fever-like mini game, although he'll play against you, trying to grab the 1-ups or 2-ups before you. '''Prince Fluff Marx Clone Rick Rick is a Male Hamster that has appeared in quite a few Kirby games as either a important or non-important charater. He works as a Owner and a Chef of his Buffet. In this game, he has a non-important charater. In-game, you can challenge him to a Gourmet race, however here it's called "Rick's Endless Buffet". But instead of 3 levels, you have 5. Coo Kine Mario MINI GAMES *No detail yet... EXTRA MODES These are unlocked modes during or after the main story mode. Extra Mode This Extra Mode has the same idea from any other from the past. In this mode, you can't use the bubble selection or gain Copy Abilities through inhaling as Kirby. Instead, it's like KSS and KSSU's Milky Way Wishes , where you get Copy Ability Essence Deluxes. You also can't get Combo Abilities and Final Abilities (like the Star Rod). Also some Enemies are replaced with their counterparts (like Kabu and Grumples). Along with this Termina-two is replaced with a Zero Clone. Creative, I know (yeah it's cool to have a god clone as a final boss). Some levels are also redesigned entirely just to make it interesting. You also have a time meter, which before you start the extra game you can use this to have a optional time limit to beat the entire game (yes you'll restart the entire mode after if you decided to use this). Nebula Stars Nebula Stars Is a The Grand Cave Offensive / Kirby and the Amazing Mirror-like mode where you go look for treasure. There are 7 "areas" in this mode, each having 10 items. The only way to pass a planet/level/area is to collect them all! These are the areas: The Grand Air Ride The Arena BASIC CONTROLS Walk: lightly left or right Run: left or right Attack: B Jump: A Float/ Infinite jump/ fly: A repeatedly Crouch/ platform fall: down Look up: up Slide: A down or b down at the same time Pause: + Bubble selection or Bubble exit: - Drop ability (Kirby only): X Friend heart: Y Unfriend: X Y at the same time COPY ABILITIES These are what Kirby is mostly known for down below. NORMAL COPY ABILITIES Returning Normal Abilities: New Normal Abilities: COMBO ABILITIES *It'll be a long time 'till this will be done..... ...once done, there'll be a link. COPY PALETTE When you press - (for the Switch ver.) or the R button (for the X-experience ver.), you get the Bubble Selection. Originating in Squeak Squad, this is a selection of collected Copy Abilities within bubbles. There are differences between the origanal and this new one. For one, there are 10 slots instead of 5. Also if you get all of the treasures of the Nebula Stars Extra game, you unlock 5 extra spaces. COPY ABILITY COSTUMES In this game, you can buy 1 costume for each ability. You buy these costumes with point stars. Some these costumes can even change how the attacks look for the ability (although the attacks stay the same). Also for the abilities that change color like Fire, Freeze, etc. will not change color with a costume. Here are the costumes right here: BOSSES *To see info. about the Dark Matter of this canon, go here . PLANETS/LEVELS 'DLC' This game's DLC Includes more Copy Abilities and 2 new non-story related planets, Last Star and Youtopia. Youtopia: Youtopia is a DLC world on the bottom-left of the planet selection map. It is a planet where YOU get to create 4 different levels and chose a pickable boss for your 5th level. Along with this, you can either chose or make music for your levels. This is basically Super Mario Maker + Mario paint but Kirby. Unlike Mario Maker, you can't share levels to the internet and it's impossible to create autolevels. This is also where you can play as Adeline/ Ado, where you play as her to test the level while editing it. You can also edit the Planet and level's icon, doing pixal art to do so. Keep in mind that you CAN'T change the planet's name, the name will always be Youtopia! Pickable bosses for Youtopia: Twin Woods Kracko Twin Kracko Dyna Blade Daroach Dark Nebula (except he's actually hard) Susie Marx Morpho Knight Galacta Knight Swordsman Dark Matter > Commander Dark Matter Heart of NOVA King Dedede Esgargoon Masked Dedede Acro '''DLC Copy abilities: '''These are DLC copy abilities that you can only get on Lavadom and Last Star. You can also get it in Youtopia, if you place the enemies and mini bosses in the levels that is. Oh yea, your here for the copy abilities and their art, aren't you? Well they are: GALLERY 1529802314367.png|Old art for "Freeze Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets" 1529847912215.png|Old title for Kirby and the Star Planets TRIVIA All the 1st letters of all the Planets (excluding DLC) spell out P-E-R-P-E-T-U-A-L, meaning Infinity or forever. Including DLC would spell out P-E-R-P-E-T-U-A-L-L-Y, also meaning Infinity. * Also all the levels for the Planets spell words, this is them in order: DREAMS , MIND , SOUL , RELAX , LIFE , GOALS , DEATH , LIGHT and DARKNESS. With Last Star's, it says REBIRTH. Some of the locations in the world Earth take place somewhere on Earth (what you expect?) . For example, Indiana isle takes place in a frozen over Indiana. Also everything in the level Eternity Fountain is a reference to the myth the Fountain of Youth. Interestingly, King Dedede doesn't appear in this game at all. Not as a Playable charater, a mini boss, a boss or a Other charater. Some of the New abilities like Glitch Block, Mantle and Clock are based on or are unused Copy Abilities from past games. Glitch Block being based on Block from Kirby's Adventure, Mantle being from Kirby Super Star and Clock being semi-based on the unused "clock ability" from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. The Artist Ability's "running" animation is based on Paint Kirby from the Kirby anime, Kirby Right Back at Ya!. Sections 1, 6 and 7 of Upward hall are a reference to Level 7 of Dark Castle (from KDL2) when you go through those 5 sections with Copy Ability Enemies to get the Rainbow Sword, like in this game for Ripple Star and it's ledgendary weapon, the Soul Crystal. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2019